Stolen
by Glacia Night
Summary: A young girl is taken by Those We Do Not Speak Of and is raised by them.I Do not aggre with that dumb twist at the end. The creatures are real here. Mind the warning bell


Disclaimer: I don't own the Village. I'm just twisting it. :3 The creatures are REAL here. Mind the warning bell.

"The Village 2"

A Fan Fiction by Keirii Night

"Thompson, how is the…girl doing…..?"

Willard Thompson sighed softly, "She sill doesn't like us putting the cinders in her hair. She says they hurt her eyes."

Mason Fonts blinked twice…. "But if you don't…"

Willard pushed his salt-and-pepper hair out of his eyes, "I know, I know. Those We Don't Speak Of will be sure to notice her."

Mason coughed. His eyes then lit up, "What if we le-"

"Quash that thought right now. I will not let my daughter fall into their claws."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria Thompson giggled and skipped over to a grassy knoll. The tiny child noticed a patch of red wildflowers on the far-side of the hill and jumped over a log to get to them, "Pretty! Pretty plant!" She giggled sniffing the blossoms.

"Victoria! Victoria, you get away from those right now!" Daisy Thompson shouted at her child.

Victoria looked up with a soft whine, "Bu' Mama! They're pretty! I've never see such pretty plants!"

Daisy pushed her daughter away and yanked the flowers out of the ground and stared burying them.

The young girl began to cry and ran. Not looking, just running…She had to get away…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria tripped over a tree root and collapsed, the charcoal dust puffing off of her hair, showing the red it was desperately trying to hide. The toddler wailed in fear and pain. Her cries were heard…But surely any company in the Forbidden Woods would not be welcome. Dull thuds rang out around her, bouncing off of thick tree trunks. Grunting voices accompanied the footsteps.

Victoria looked up and saw a huge creature, cloaked in red with ivory colored fur coating its arms. The creature growled softly. Victoria watched as it reached a clawed hand out to her…Gently, ever so gently it pulled a wilting red flower from her hair. Bringing the dying plant to its face, the monster sniffed deeply, and gave a low, rumbling purr. Once again, it reached out to the trembling girl and strokes her hair. It looked at its claws and blinked at the black dust left on its hands.

The creature beckoned Victoria to follow and led her to a small pond, where it gently rinsed the dust off. It gave an approving growl and leaned down, to bury its face into her long red hair, purring softly.

It then lifts Victoria up and continues to smell her hair, nuzzling her scalp with its fuzzy nose.

"Victoria!" A voice shouted through the trees. "Victoria, where are you?!"

The monster's head snapped up and it gave an angry growl. Clutching Victoria to its chest, it lumbered off, away from the voices.

"S-Sir? My Papa's back there…Wh-" Victoria began.

The creature snarled angrily and clapped a clawed hand over the child's mouth. "Silence!" Came the first word that it had spoken to her.

"Not a word, child. You mustn't speak."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Willard, we're been here for hours, I think we should come back into the morning." Lucas said with a groan.

Willard cried out one last time, then he heard the snarls…The growls… "Dear God…" He breathed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria whimpered quietly as the monster walked further, and further into the woods. It held her close, rumbling to its companions at times. Victoria noticed the large cave that was growing nearer, and nearer.

The creature enters he cave, and looked around. Many other creatures similar to it look up. Their red and yellow eyes follow Victoria as the monster set her down.

"This youngling is under my protection." The creature addressed the others. "she will not be harmed for any reason. If the Village tries to smuggle her away, they will suffer. Am I understood?"

"Aye." The others responded.

Victoria whimpered softly. The creature turns around at this. It picked her up gently and nuzzled her hair, "Hush, now, Little one. The Village would have abandoned you either way." _Without a doubt… _It thinks.

"No! P-Papa would have!" Victoria cried out. The creature continued to smell her hair, it shook its head slightly.

"Then, tell me, why did he make you hide your hair color? He was afraid. Afraid of you." It said, gently nipping her ear.

Victoria whimpered weakly, "W-Why ?"

"Because, Little One. Your hair is of the 'bad color.' Our color. It terrifies him" Its claws gripped her arm, with little effort, it led Victoria outside. Navigating the winding forest trails, the creature came to a hill covered in red wildflowers. The creature laid down in the flowers, purring softly. "Come, Lay in the flowers." it beckoned. When Victoria doesn't respond, it pulled her over. "There. Much better."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willard sat at the edge of the forest, praying for his daughter. _Maybe….Maybe it is for the best…. _He looked to the stars, wishing for guidance… Hoping for his little girl to come home…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning came, Victoria sat up, rubbing her brown eyes. She looked around, and the others where gone. A few were left behind, likely to watch her, but they were asleep. She got up and looked outside. What she saw amazed the six-year-old. The Harvest Season had blown he emerald leaves away. Now rubies, topazes', and other beautiful gems waved at her from their lofty perches.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah! That is all for now!


End file.
